<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Just Wanted To Eat Breakfast by LiveLaughDieAlone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135881">We Just Wanted To Eat Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughDieAlone/pseuds/LiveLaughDieAlone'>LiveLaughDieAlone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Rick, Morty, Ash, and Sometimes Summer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast, Distressed Jerry, F/M, Loud Sex, Sex, Smut, interruptions, this is short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughDieAlone/pseuds/LiveLaughDieAlone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smiths sit down at the table for a nice family breakfast when they realize two people are missing, Rick and Ash. They were together…exercising?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Rick, Morty, Ash, and Sometimes Summer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Just Wanted To Eat Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don’t forget to Comment and leave Kudos. It would be appropriated! Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morty yawned, rubbing his tired eyes but taking his seat at the table. There was nothing odd about that morning except the quiet. Rick wasn’t using logic against Jerry, Beth wasn’t sighing in disappointment, Summer wasn’t saying how much she hated everyone, Morty wasn’t asleep in his breakfast, and Ash wasn’t sitting on Rick’s lap messing with something Rick made because she doesn’t need to eat. </p><p>Apparently they were all thinking the same because Beth asked, “Where are Rick and Ash?”</p><p>They got their answer when a moan tore through the house, loud enough to make everyone jump. The light above the table began to shake violently with the beat of the metal bed against the wall. They could hear Ash’s cries of pleasure. The four of them tried to ignore the two fucking above them, However it became way too much for Jerry. He stood up from the table and marched upstairs.</p><p>Rick pounded into Ash from behind, tugging on her curls, speaking dirty things into her ear. Her back arched as she came for the 3 time in the last hour. Her body trembled, he chuckled flipping her onto her back pushing back into her violently. She moaned so loud Rick laughed. His hand wrapped around her throat and tightened, his other hand rubbed off her clit. Her shook as another orgasm tore through her frail, pale body. Rick’s mouth covered hers to silence her yet he went harder than ever. At that moment, the door was thrown open and Jerry was revealed. He quickly made a noise of distress and gagged. Possibly because he wasn’t into watching his Father In-Law have sex with someone 1/3 of his age. Needless to say, the door was shut so fast that it was like it hadn’t opened. Rick didn’t hold back, groaning and filling her to the brim with his seed. Rick pulled out panting before dressing himself, however Ash laid there grinning. </p><p>”Thank you, Rick. I needed that.”</p><p>”A-anytime.”</p><p>She shimmed underneath the green covers, yawning. She opened her arms trying to get him to cuddle which was very difficult. Today, however, he just shrugged and cradled her much smaller frame in his large one. It was comforting, the feeling of his sweater against her bare skin, the way his callused fingers traced shapes on her back. It lulled her into a deep sleep that she’d been trying to reach for days. Of course, it took a good pounding from Rick to get her there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>